This invention relates generally to a bird feeder and, more particularly, to the type of feeder that will feed birds intermittently. The feeder will feed all sizes of commonly fed birds, large and small, exclude the feeding of squirrels, and allow for the choice as to type and size of feed, that is wished to be fed.